


In Another Life

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jim Moriarty, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, POV Jim Moriarty, Poetic, Random & Short, Royalty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jim Moriarty muses to himself about the importance of material things and how they help shape who he is as both a person, and a criminal. Meanwhile, Sebastian is amused. Just a little, though.Oneshot/drabble





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Royal

In another life, Jim is sure he was a king. He's just so...spontaneous! How could he not be a ruler of some sort? He has the hair, and the smile, and the authority--and a westwood suit is pretty sufficient to a crown and a cape. Though there was that time where he stole the real crown jewels...

Sebastian rolls his eyes when Jim relates all this to him excitedly. "Boss, just cuz you stole something shiny, doesn't make you royalty."

Jim perches his hands on his hips and shakes his head, pitying his sniper for his simple-mindedness.

"...honey, you should've seen me in a crown!" 


End file.
